


[歪豆腐]Lemon

by cubic_jelly



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubic_jelly/pseuds/cubic_jelly





	[歪豆腐]Lemon

笔尖终于划到纸张边缘，这一页不得不翻过去了。  
   
Lewandowski合上那摞文件，不知道第几次将自己从梦中拖拽出来。镁光灯与长枪短炮被重新淹没在黑暗中，若有若无的柠檬味也在那一瞬间散去了，只剩后颈的酸涩宣告着另一个alpha在他生命中留下的痕迹。  
   
电子钟发出荧荧微光，闪烁的数字和厚重帘幕边缘渗出的幽暗无不提醒他现在还没有到起床的时间。Lewandowski像平底锅上的熏肠在床上翻来覆去了几个来回，又仿佛担心煎得不够均匀一般转到了和原先相反的方向，终于在和抱着的枕头面面相觑五分钟后败下阵来，承认了自己根本睡不着的事实。  
   
他又发了一会呆，经过了一番毫无胜算的挣扎后，认命地伸出手在床头柜上摸索着。十月底的巴伐利亚早已入秋，开着空调的屋内都有丝丝冷气蔓延，他的手臂在碰到木质柜面时因为低温起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，一通翻找之后他如愿找到了一包未开封的信息素贴片。Lewandowski不情愿地从被子里伸出另一只手撕开包装，接着“啪”的一声把它拍在后颈的腺体上，突如其来的刺激让他瑟缩了一下，但随着熟悉的柠檬香气浸满周身的空间，他重新抱住一旁的枕头，早忘了刚才睡不着的人是谁了。  
   
Lewandowski再次醒来时正切和闹铃的声响，淡淡的柠檬气息还在他鼻尖萦绕，他抿了抿唇，有些懊恼的想着自己刚才做的事情——那种信息素贴片原本是为了一些omega度过发情期准备的，而他就这么下手干脆地糊在了自己的脖子上……他绝没有任何歧视的意思，但让一个alpha承认另一个同性的信息素可以使他感到安心确实不是那么容易的事情。  
   
我只是想好好休息一下而已，Lewandowski在心里为自己辩解，况且Reus的信息素并不是纯粹的柠檬味，而是夹杂了少许蜂蜜的甜香。Reus第一次咬上他脖子的时候，灌进来的甜腻信息素让他险些以为对方是个omega，当然他这些不切实际的胡思乱想很快就被柠檬酸涩的后劲和身后更加猛烈的撞击拍散了。  
   
后来在他们共事的两年里，与对方上床抒解欲望成为一件再平常不过的事情。休息日的闲暇时光、避开镜头一起度假的时候、甚至是一场大胜之后的更衣室，他们以情人般的姿态，探索开发彼此身上的每一寸土地。他们从很少在床上亲吻对方的嘴唇，但Reus非常喜欢咬他后颈的腺体，宣誓主权般灌入自己的信息素，打上一个又一个的标记。  
   
可alpha是无法被标记的，Lewandowski想，或许他会因为我不是一个omega感到遗憾？他们从未对这段关系下过定义，似乎两个人都默认了这种比“普通炮友”再亲近几分的状态——他们在赛场上和别人面前是相互打趣玩闹的好朋友，而队友们早已对Lewandowski脖颈上的牙印和雪松味信息素中偶尔出现的丝丝缕缕的柠檬香气习以为常，也从没有人对两个alpha居然能搞在一起甚至维持了一段相当稳定的关系提出异议。可他们从未互诉爱意，无法持续的标记和未下定义的关系使得他们之间终究没有固定的联系，一旦两个人分开，一切就都结束了。  
   
一切都结束了。  
   
……  
   
结束个鬼！  
   
Lewandowski被压在安联球场客队更衣室的墙上，多特蒙德的队长正咬着他的脖子，他的脑子被后颈灌进来的信息素搅得迷迷糊糊，或者说对方莫名其妙的态度才是他迷茫的真正原因——半个多小时前，他们刚刚结束了一场比赛，拜仁在主场以二比一的比分取胜；也就是在刚才，Reus拒绝了他的拥抱。  
   
“Ma……Marco！”凉意透过刚换过的衣服传到背上，Lewandowski终于有点反应过来了，他试图推开身上的人，而这也似乎取得了成效。  
   
Reus放过了他可怜的后颈，转而一只手撑着墙，棕绿色眼睛一眨不眨，神情复杂地盯了他好一会，突然笑了起来。  
   
“亲爱的Lewy……你是来安慰我的吗？”他刚从浴室出来，水珠还附着在发梢，这副和从前事后搂着他睡觉时相差无几的样子简直就是犯规。  
   
“我——”Lewandowski不知该如何解释，难道他要说“我就是闲得发慌洗完澡跑过来看看虽然是有一点想见到你但没想到你居然真的在”？这显然不是一个合格的答案，他在心里愤愤地给对方出了一张红牌，想了想还是换成了黄牌。  
   
Reus看他一脸纠结，也没有再继续追问下去。他打开自己的柜门，找出一件外套塞到发愣的人手上，接着就开始收拾自己的背包。  
   
外套上熟悉的柠檬味总是令人安心，但是，Lewandowski谴责自己，这不是你毫不犹豫跟着他走的理由。他试着把手从对方那里抽出来，然而这一次并没有成功，但他认出了他们去的方向是每次多特蒙德过来比赛时订的酒店，于是也就随Reus去了。  
   
夜晚的寒风使Lewandowski的脑子逐渐回归工作岗位，他终于开始思考事情是怎么变成这样的。赛后他委婉地拒绝了队友们一起庆祝的邀约，他们非常善解人意地放过了他，Neuer甚至拍了拍他的肩，递过来一个安抚的眼神——接着他就不知道怎么的晃到了客队更衣室，顺理成章地被多特队长抓获了。但他为什么一见到我就要先咬一口呢？Lewandowski觉得自己还没有清醒到可以思考这个问题的地步。  
   
Reus一直把他领到酒店房间里，关门的瞬间，蜂蜜混合着强烈柠檬味的信息素一股脑地散出来。Lewandowski被吓了一跳，本能驱使他释放信息素抵抗，很快雪松的清冽气息就充斥着他们周身的空气，但显然信息素远比他们自己要坦诚得多，很快和以往许多次一样纠缠在了一起。  
   
他们互相推搡着挤到沙发旁边，两个人的外套早就与地毯同床共枕去了，波兰前锋被压在靠垫上，任由德国人像剥开糖果的精致包装一样褪下他身上的衣服，房间里暖气开的很足，但他还是紧了紧搂在Reus脖子上的手臂，试图离对方更近一些。  
   
Reus似乎因为他的举动顿了一下，接着就是溢出眼底的笑意，“Lewy，”他从身下人漫起水雾的眼睛亲吻到泛起薄红的耳垂，最终送出一声伴着温热气息的呼唤，一记单刀直面波兰人的球门。他一只手垫在Lewandowski脑后，另一只手毫不安分地四处点火。他轻抚对方的腰侧，满意的感受到这具热情而美好的躯体在他身下颤栗紧绷，Lewandowski却好似不满地将下身往上送了送，一口咬上故意拖延的人的肩膀，随后嘴唇蹭过他的脖颈，仰头对上对方浸满欲念的棕绿色眼睛，“Marco......嗯......要做就快点，再磨磨蹭蹭我......嗯......我就走——唔！”  
   
他的抗议没有得到任何语言上的回答，优秀的德国前锋显然更愿意用行动证明自己。Reus直接握住了他半勃的性器，不怎么客气地撸了一把，逼出了身下人几声加重的喘息，也成功让他闭上了嘴。  
   
他们对彼此的身体过于熟悉了，两年的时间足够他们像了解自己一样了解对方。是这样的，Lewandowski胡乱地想着，才不是因为我喜欢他对我做的一切，于是他毫无保留地展开自己，任由对方胡作非为。Reus专心服务他，显然对刚刚的走神行为感到不满，他手下不轻不重地掐了一下，在那声惊喘冒出来的同时用一个吻堵住了波兰人的嘴。他孤军深入，直达对方禁区，而防守队员早被他的动作迷的晕头转向，根本就没有要阻拦的意思。  
   
Lewandowski将身上的人抱得更紧了，下身挺动着配合对方的动作，他纠缠住德国人的唇舌，暧昧的水声与两人融为一体的信息素交织在一起，再搭配上下身被富有技巧地揉弄，他在一片白光中直接到达了高潮。  
   
Reus适时松开了他的嘴唇，满怀恶意地让喘息声在屋中回荡，他在尚处欲望中的人脸轻颊上啄了一口，一手沾了前液便向他身后探去。侵入的一瞬间雪松味的alpha肉眼可见的绷紧了肌肉，尽管两年里他们做过太多次，对彼此的身体了如指掌，但alpha终究不适合作为承受的一方，他们没有omega那样丰沛的体液，也没有一个可供标记的腔体。Lewandowski尽力放松以便让自己好受一些，等扩张的手指逐步增加到三根时，他蹭了蹭对方的脖子，示意自己已经准备好了。  
   
“抱歉Lewy，这里什么都没有准备。”蜂蜜柠檬的香气包裹住了他，金发青年略带歉意地亲了亲漫出水雾的蓝色眼睛，接着他折起对方的双腿，以一种与刚才态度截然不同的凶狠姿态进入了身下的alpha。  
   
突然的进入总会使Lewandowski感到疼痛，饱胀的不适抓住了他，润滑的体液并没有那么快变得充盈。但是很快，当柠檬味alpha划过他的敏感点时，他无法抑制脱口而出的呻吟，湖蓝色的眼睛泛起粼粼波光。他完完全全被情潮和旖旎的气氛蒸熟了，他双腿缠在对方的腰上，咬住下唇试图掩住过于放荡的呻吟（一墙之隔可就是他的前队友），但哪怕他用手臂挡住眼睛也无法掩饰那红得滴血的耳尖和滚动的喉结。  
   
“Lewy，Lewy看着我。Lewy……”Reus拨开他的手臂，抵着他的鼻尖磨蹭，清亮的眼睛近在咫尺，低声呢喃仿佛是最温柔的情人，与之不符的是身下愈发猛烈的撞击，一下一下，不知道是要把名字撞进谁的心里。  
   
alpha坐了起来，顺带让身下的人跨坐到到自己腿上，姿势的改变使得他进的更深，也让他们可以更近的靠在一起了。Lewandowski伸手环住他的alpha，在刚刚的刺激下又射了一次，两腿发软浑身无力，只能稍稍扭动来配合他的动作。  
   
Reus抱着他，望进那双藏着大海的眼睛，突然想起来他们几个月前共同度过的最后一个晚上，他的Lewy也是用这样一双泛着水光的眼睛看着他，似乎想要说些什么，但最终翻涌的情绪被压在了情迷意乱之下。  
   
他想要说什么呢？  
   
Reus当时并未细想，但就在刚才，波兰人走进更衣室，跟自己打了个招呼后就一言不发地站在墙边，仿佛是像从前那样等着他一起走，他隐隐觉得自己触碰到了问题的核心所在。他做了个决定，默默说了声抱歉。  
   
“嗯……轻……轻点Marco。”Lewandowski感到他的alpha突然加快了速度，他不得不攀附着对方的肩膀以保持平衡。接着他意识到了不对劲，身体里对方的性器似乎有成结的趋势，他们试过不带套，但Reus从未在他身体里成过结——对于两个alpha来说，用于标记的结除了带来疼痛以外，几乎是没有任何意义的。  
   
金发的alpha吻上他的嘴唇，温柔地划过脸颊，舔舐他的耳廓，“可能会有一点疼，忍一下好吗Lewy？”他的结不断膨胀，从未经历过的疼痛使Lewandowski感到害怕，本能驱使他逃离，但卡在体内的结显然不允许他这么做。  
   
Reus按住了他，反正这种时候温柔也没什么用处了，最后冲刺了几下，等结膨胀完全，他在对方体内释放的同时，一口咬住了Lewandowski后颈的腺体。  
   
甜腻的蜂蜜散去，柠檬和雪松的味道在空气中激烈地碰撞，疼痛与快感同时重重袭击了跪趴着的的波兰人，大颗大颗的生理盐水溢出他的眼眶，他急促地喘息，像只树袋熊一样把自己绑在德国前锋的身上，待Reus松口后他又迅速把自己埋进了对方的颈窝。  
   
他们就这样坐了一会，可是一直到结完全消退，Lewandowski都没有把脸抬起来，似乎打定主意装鸵鸟到底了。Reus余光瞥见他泛红的耳廓，有点好笑地拍拍他的背，头偏过去蹭了蹭，用一种近乎诱哄的语调跟他说话，“Lewy起来啦！我得带你去洗个澡，不然会生病的。”

Lewandowski起身的动作太猛，腿一软险些栽回到德国人身上，液体流下的感觉让他再一次红了脸。Reus半抱着他去了浴室，可一直到清理完躺回床上，他的Lewy都躲着他的眼神，也没有再跟他说一句话。

“Lewy，”Lewandowski被塞进被子里，他的alpha钻到他的旁边，蜂蜜柠檬香的信息素轻轻地拂在他身上，棕绿色的眼睛饱含温柔地看着他，这双漂亮眼睛的主人吻上他的额头，在他耳边小声念叨：“我不是仅仅把你当成一个床伴，我以为我们拥有的是一段更为稳定的关系。”他接着补充到“不是从现在开始的，过去的两年里一直都是这样的……我爱你Lewy。”

“嗯……”

“我爱你。”

“……我也是。”

 

\---END---


End file.
